Jeangel Beats!
by Severiz
Summary: Masih newbie kakak . . )
1. Chapter 1

"Kanade!"

Langkah kakiku masih tenang menuju kelas. Aku tidak berhenti bahkan menoleh kebelakang. Aku membiarkan dia untuk mengejarku.

"Kanade!"

Suaranya terdengar lagi. kini langkah kakinya sudah terdengar dekat denganku. Aku masih diam dan diam. Lalu tangannya menarik tanganku.

"Maafkan aku." Cowok tampan itu tampak sangat menyesal. Otonashi Yuzuru namanya. Tapi cowok ini tidak membuatku senang atau bahagia. Aku menatapnya dengan dingin. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti baginya.

"Ayolah, Yuri dan Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku hanya menyukaimu! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Bukan Yuri!" dia membujuk.

"Aku butuh bukti." Kataku. Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang bersinar penuh harapan. "Katakan. Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sejenak, aku ingin membuatnya jera dan kapok. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengekangnya untuk bergaul dengan gadis manapun.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk itu. Aku harus memikirkannya." Ujarku singkat.

Tersirat jelas kekecewaan dalam raut wajahnya. "Baiklah."

Aku segera kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak ingin terlambat pelajaran. Walaupun belajarpun tidak akan bisa konsentrasi untuk sekarang ini.

"Hey, ketua. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tegur Naoi yang menangkapku sedang memandang kosong keluar jendela. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mau mengerjai Otonashi-Kun, aku tau caranya. Tapi tidak untuk waktu dekat ini. Karna cuaca sangat berperan penting disini." Kata Naoi sambil membisikkan rencananya ke telingaku.

"Baiklah. Kita pakai cara itu." Kataku memutuskan.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Malam itu ketika semua murid NPC dan anggota SSS sedang makan malam di kantin. aku mengawasi Yuzuru dan Yuri yang makan berjejeran. mereka seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan aku tidak tau itu apa.

"Ketua, apa kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya Naoi yang ada dibelakangku.  
Aku hanya menggeleng. mataku tidak luput dari gerak-gerik mereka.

"Sudahlah, Ketua, Mereka hanya membicarakan hal yang ada didalam organisasi mereka. bukankah kau juga termasuk SSS?" Tanya Naoi lagi.  
Memang benar aku ini termasuk anggota baru di SSS. tapi aku tidak pernah melihat mereka seakrab ini didalam rapat.

"Hooo~ Apa yang kau lakukan Kanade-Chan? kau tidak sedang menguntit mereka kan?" Yui memergokiku yang sedang mengawasi mereka. Aku menoleh kearah Yui, "Yui. apa kau mau membantuku?" tanyaku pada Yui.

"Boleh. minta tolong apa?" tanya Yui dengan ambisius.  
"Apa kau bisa mencari informasi kedekatan Yuzuru dengan Yuri?" tanyaku dengan berbisik.

Yui tertawa terbahak-bahak dan keras. Naoi segera menutup mulut Yui dengan tangannya dan menariknya masuk kedalam semak-semak. Aku melihat Yuzuru dan Yuri sedang melihat kesini.

"Jangan keras-keras!" Omel Naoi. "Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan perasaan cemburu yang dialami Kanade?" lanjutnya.  
"Karena itulah aku tertawa Naoi.. Hey, Kanade. kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau mereka berselingkuh? tentu saja tidak. mereka hanya sahabat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Keheningan melandaku. Yui benar. Yuzuru dan Yuri sahabatan sejak dulu. Dan sekarang pun masih. Aku terbisu seribu bahasa, tidak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi sekarang. Yuzuru dan Yuri sahabat. Sedangkan aku kekasihnya. Kenapa aku harus jealous? Ini tidak bisa di nalar lewat akal memang. Tapi perasaanku yang main. Apakah Yuzuru pernah merasa tidak tenang sepertiku?

Naoi dan Yui sudah pergi menuju kantin untuk makan. Aku masih terdiam di tempat persembunyianku. Aku duduk disana dan merenung semua kebodohan yang telah kulakukan kepada Yuzuru. Sikap Yuri juga sudah baik sekarang, dia tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai musuh.

"Kanade?" Yuzuru memanggilku. Aku kaget dan segera menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku diam saja karena enggan untuk menjawab.

"Apa kau melihatku makan bersama Yuri?" Nadanya terdengar menyesal. "Maafkan aku. Ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan mengenai kau." Lanjutnya.

"Aku?" nadaku sangat dingin. Seperti biasanya.

Yuzuru mengangguk. "Kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Kau jarang mengikuti kelas, kau jarang memerankan peranmu sebagai ketua OSIS, dan Yuri sempat curiga kepadamu kalau kau akan membuat perang lagi."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Aku hanya…." Kata-kataku terputus karna takut akan bicara kemana-mana dan akan keceplosan.

"Hanya apa?"

Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Dan membelakangi Yuzuru. "Kau mau menemaniku makan malam?"

Aku dan Yuzuru menuju kantin. Diperjalanan dia menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. Aku tersenyum kecil dan membalas genggamannya. Tanganku terasa hangat karena Yuzuru.

Sekarang kantin sudah sepi dan kosong. Hanya bangku-bangku kosong yang tersisa, dan mesin-mesin makanan dan minuman yang masih aktif, serta tiket-tiket yang bertebaran dimana-mana karena konser GirlsDeMo tadi.

Aku memasukkan tiket _Maboo tofu_ kedalam mesin makanan. Yuzuru tengah memperhatikanku yang sedang menunggu makanan selesai.

Aku menghampiri Yuzuru. Dia tersenyum menatapku. Aku duduk dan segera memakan makananku dengan tenang.

Cukup lama keheningan yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku sering gugup dan entah ingin bicara apa kepada Yuzuru. Biasanya dia yang mengangkat topik, tapi sampai saat ini dia masih memperhatikanku.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini Yuzuru mengajakku kencan ke taman ria. Hari libur seperti ini mungkin menyenangkan. Aku mengenakan terusan putih yang cantik. Kami akan bertemu jam 10 pagi ini. Aku akan merubah sikapku yang menyebalkan menjadi sikap yang sangat menyenangkan hari ini. Hari ini saja.

Di perjalanan aku bertemu Hinata dan Yui yang tengah berkencan juga. mereka tampak serasi. Yui mengenakan blus tipis dan rok mini yang lucu. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju salah satu toko dan memasukinya.

Aku menunggu Yuzuru, biasanya dia yang menungguku duluan. Kini berbeda. Mungkin dia masih marah. Aku hanya menunggu sambil memerhatikan jam besar yang ada dipusat kota.

"Kanade!" panggil seseorang. Ternyata Nohda. Cowok yang selalu membawa sabitnya menghampiriku.

"Kau disuruh Yuzuru untuk ke Taman Ria." Lanjutnya dengan nada biasa.

Aku menatapnya datar, Nohda tampak tidak nyaman dengan tatapanku.

"Ah sudahlah, dia punya kejutan untukmu!" Cowok itu cepat-cepat pergi.

Mungkin Yuzuru akan melakukan sesuatu disana untukku, aku harus datang kesana sekarang. Jadi aku cepat-cepat pergi ke Taman Ria yang tidak jauh dari tempatku menunggu dari tadi.

Di perjalanan, aku melihat Shiina yang sepertinya tengah memata-mataiku. Aku diam saja dan terus melangkah. Lalu aku melihat Matsushita-Godan yang menyamar menjadi Santa untuk menghibur anak-anak. Aneh. Ini kan bukan Desember.

Tibalah aku di Taman Ria. Tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dan juga ramai. Aku membeli satu tiket dan segera masuk kedalamnya.

Setibanya aku di area Taman Ria, aku segera disambut oleh anak kecil yang lucu dan membawa secarik surat untukku, aku menerimanya dan dia pergi begitu saja, lalu aku membuka surat tersebut. _"Aku berada di Wahana terbesar di Taman Ria ini."_

Tidak ada keterangan penulisnya siapa, tapi aku yakin ini Yuzuru. Aku mengenali suaranya.

Aku menengadah, aku melihat bianglala. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Yuzuru. Aku segera kesana.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Yuzuru menungguku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajaknya sambil tanganku ditariknya untuk masuk kedalam bianglala.

Bianglala mulai bergerak. Kami hanya saling bertatap mata dan saling diam tanpa ada suara.

Yuzuru itu tampan, baik dan cerdas. Tak heran kalau Yuri sering meminta bantuannya. Tapi kenapa harus Yuri? Aku cemburu melihat kedekatan Yuri dengan Yuzuru, mereka terlihat lebih sering bersama daripada aku bersamanya.

Bianglala terhenti, kami berada di titik puncak. Yuzuru tersenyum dan menunjuk kearah luar jendela.

Aku mengikuti arah tangannya dan…

Ini luar biasa. Dibawah sana ada ratusan, mungkin ribuan orang yang membentuk kata _'I LOVE YOU, KANADE'_.

Aku melihat ada Yuri yang ikut menjadi salah satu barisan dibawah sana. Bahkan pasukannya juga.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih, aku terlalu bingung.. jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan ini. Aku mencintaimu Kanade, aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Mata Yuzuru lurus dan mantap menatapku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk "Terima Kasih"

Sekarang aku percaya, Suatu Hubungan akan terus terikat jika kita saling percaya, dan juga saling terbuka.

-END-


End file.
